What u lookin' at?
by TranquillyChaotic
Summary: sasusaku romance. konoha high. instead of clans having special techniques, every ninja represents a certain animal. and every1 battles to find the king or queen animal of them all. :D
1. Chapter 1

**ME: **Hey, wats up! I cant seem to focus on 1 story. If theres one really good 1, tell me 2 finish. Thnx.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own naruto…at all…I flippin wish I did though (aint that a nice phrase? Oh, but, I am NOT british…not that being british isn't cool….I LOVE BRITAINS:D)

------------

_**Bam!**_

"Holy, shit!" I jump up, my pink hair flying everywhere. "What the hell was that?" I pause for a second, holding my head where it hit the top bunk. I listen, and listen, and listen…

_**Bam! **_

"Hoooo-lllyy Mary, mother of God! Naruto!" I scream, at the top of my lungs. "Sorry, Sakura-chan, "says a familiar and sheepish voice.

That is it. He is going to die. Hope you go to heaven, Naruto. Actually, scratch that. If I end up in heaven, and he ends up in heaven…that will mean that we'd be…TOGETHER! Oh, no. "Go to hell, Naruto! It's…"I pause, as I check the clock, "Holy crap, Naruto! It's four in the morning! What the hell could you be doing?"

I scramble to the door in a mad attempt to strangle Naruto. As I snap open the door, I realize that Naruto wasn't the only person making the commotion. Someone was holding Naruto by his ankles. A certain, HOT someone. Who was looking at me with amusement.

"What you lookin' at?" I asked, genuinely curious. I looked down…and turned bright red. I came out in my short-short sheep boxers, and my old, too-tight tank top!

"You pervert!" Oh…Naruto and this perverted bastard are SOOOO gonna pay!!!

----------

**NOTE: **please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: **Hey, guys, it's been awhile. This is one of my shorter chapters. Please R&R.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto. I wish.

_**Bam!**_

Are you joking me? Again? Wait, what time is it? I look at my clock. Oh, it's 10. Okay, that's not so bad. I wait for a while to make sure that nobody is there. Then, I stride across the room and open the door. No one's there! What is going on?

"Ugh!" I say, in frustration.

I stumble back across the room to a window and yank it open. Happily, I breathe in the fresh air. "Ahhh."

"Ow! Holy crap!" I open my eyes, to see this huge owl (**Ino uses owls in this story)**. Ugh. Ino-pig. Her owl-thing scratched me on my neck. Now I look wicked-ish. Hahaha. I'm a pirate.

"Yeah, Puggy? What is it?" I ask the owl, flipping out my hand. The owl rolls its eyes. As if it understands me. Which, hah, it doesn't…right? The owl sticks out its leg, exposing the scroll attached, and I pull it off. I open it and read:

Hey Ruru (**Ino's nickname for Sakura…in this story)**,

I just want to tell you. You know that hot guy who used to live her but moved? Sasuke what-a-what-what? Yeah? Well, he is back! And HOTTER than ever! Ladies, I am telling you, **major** burning. Message me back!

-Ino

Ha! As if you'll chase him. We all know that you're head-over-heels in love with Shika. You LOVE his pineapple-hair thing that he's got goin' on. Hey, what time is it?

OH MY GOD! 8:00?! I'm late!

Ow. Puff. Puff. Ow. Puff. Puff. Tap. Wait, tap? I turn around.

"Oh, good morning Shizune!" I say cheerfully, bowing. Suck up and you go up…In terms of social class, not heaven.

"Hello, Sakura! Um, Tsunade-sama wants to see you." Shizune informed me.

"Um, OK!" I said, nervously. What the flip did I do now? Oh my god. Please don't tell me she found out that it was me that did the frogs and the mice. Oh please lord, no.

I ran to her building, looking at everyone and waving goodbye as I passed. Who knows? This could be the last time anyway ever sees me alive again…hahaha, just kidding.

Reaching my destination, I kick open the door and run up the stairs to her room. As I reach her door, I pull it open and…fall into the room. Aren't I graceful?

As I straighten myself out, I hear snickering. Doesn't this kid realize that I will kick their scrawny ass as soon as I get out of this building? Unless it's one of my friends. Then, I will forgive them. But, this voice sounds distinctly masculine…and familiar. I look up. OMFG.

"You! The pervert!" I scream. Tsunade looks amused. What's so funny? A girl's got to protect her dignity.

"Hi, pinkie." He says. What? Pinkie? Oh, my hair. For a second, I thought he was saying something perverted, or insulting.

"Yeah, so what. My hair's pink, big deal. It's not like it's ugly, chicken-butt." I reply. That's right. I went there. He just raises an eyebrow. What?! Did this kid just call me ugly? This guy is really gonna get his ass kicked later.

"Hey, guys. I hate to interrupt the name-calling and all, but I have to get down to business." Tsunade-sama says, interrupting our…loving interaction.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke. He is a new ninja here. He is quite advanced and needs a guide, and because…"

I interrupt, "I'm sorry, but I feel sorry for whoever has to baby-sit this asshole."

They look at me, clearly amused.

"What?" I ask, honestly confused.

"Ahem," Tsunade clears her throat, "Sakura, you ARE the baby-sitter."

What? Is she joking? What, is this some baby-sitting-assholes joke or something? 'Cause, I'm really not getting it.

Tsunade looks at my confused expression and frowns. She is frowing, while she is SERIOUS.

Oh, god no. I am the baby-sitter.

**NOTE: **HEY! Please R&R, and send me a message too, if you feel like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: **Hey, guys. Here's chapter numero cinco! Gracias. Soy muy inteligente. Hablo mucha espanol. (That means 'thank you. I am very intelligent. I speak lots of espanol'. If u don't know what espanol means, then you are plain stupid. No offense to those who are).

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own naruto. Why do I have to keep writing this? Who the hell even started this disclaimer crap?

"Sakura, wait!" yells Tsunade as I rush out of her room. I cannot believe this. That Jerk. Oh, speak of the devil.

"What?" I spit out. He grins, and grabs me by the waist. He hoists me onto his shoulders, sack-of-flour style, and carries me back into the room. Knight in black armor. Actually, scratch that. Creep in black armor.

"Yes?" I growl, grouchy.

Tsunade sighs and looks at me. She motions for Sasuke to leave the room. She says, "Sakura, you will soon be turning sixteen. You will be receiving your animal. Be careful."

As if I didn't know. I can't wait to find out what my animal is. I really hope that its not a flamingo. I mean, what do flamingos do? Everyone is like, "Oh, Sakura! You're definitely going to be a flamingo!" I'm not going to be a fuckin' flamingo, so shut up already! My birthday is tomorrow. It will be an interesting day.

"Hey, I was just wondering. Does the Jerk outside have his animal yet?" I ask, genuinely curious.

The Jerk wrenches open the door and marches inside. He grabs me by my shirt collar and hisses, "That's none of your business." He lets go and continues to glare at me as he leaves the room.

Whoa. Violent much. Actually, I would probably act the same way.

I cross the room, and march outside to Konoha High. The rest of the day passes in a blur.

Hinata, already sixteen, has the . Neji, born before her, has the raven. I find it kind of funny. Naruto, is a little tiger. He is so cute when he transforms! I really wonder what the Jerk is. A frog? No, a snake. Actually, he's too hot to be a snake.

That night, I stir restlessly. I can't sleep, and I feel my bones stretching and moving around. In the morning, I wake up, yawning slightly, and stand up.

I brush my teeth, start to pull on my sweats, and stop. They don't fit. They're too wide. Whoa. Have I morphed? I run to the mirror. My features, are more…feline. I'm hot! I check my ears. Thank god. I'm not an elf.

My boobs are bigger. My nails are longer. My stomach is flatter, but my hips are a little wider. I need to go shopping. Wait. What's with my hair? Why are there white streaks in it? Whoa. My ears are pierced. Holy crap! I have a tattoo. What is that? A cat? Did Naruto tattoo me in my sleep?

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON???!!!

**NOTE: **Hello, peoples! Please R&R. If you do, you rule, if you don't, screw you! Hahaha. Jk. Plz don't take offense. Hey pretzel…if you read this.


	4. Chapter 4

**ME: **Sorry, if it took a while. And ya'll were waiting. But, I had a school trip. We went to Austin and San Antonio. Wait, would this be revealing personal info? I hope not. But, guys, seriously, ya'll should check out the Riverwalk. Son bonita. (**"It's beautiful", for those who are languagely challenged. I made up that word).**

**DISLAIMER: **In no way at all, do I own Naruto. And neither do I own Botox. I do, however, own YOU! Jk. :D

----------

_Actually…I look reealllyyyy HOT! My god! I should probably go to Tsunade, have her sign me up as a model, become famous, kick Hayden Panettiere's ass, and steal Milo Ventimeglia! He is so FREAKIN' HOT! No…actually, it's possible that won't work…_

_**Are you joking me?**_

_Ahhhhhh! Oh my god! Oh my god! There's a stalker…wait. Where are you?_

_**I AM you. I know, I wish I wasn't.**_

_Hey! Don't be comin' up here, into my mind, and be telling me things like this! Go…eat…worms! Yeah, foshizzle!_

_**Oh my god. You are a freak. I am asking God to transport me to another body. I cannot take this anymore. **_

_I really don't give a crap. Go eat God for all I care….God, please forgive me!_

_**I am SO not talking to you anymore, you freak!**_

_Whatever. I will mentally create a shunning-bubbly-thing and block you from my mind forever!_

_**………**_

_HELLO? Anybody home? Good. Ahhhh!_

_**What now?**_

_What's on my head? Are those ears?! Cat ears? AHHHH!_

"Sakura? Are you okay?" asked Naruto's concerned voice, from outside.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. Great, in fact." I reply, sarcastically.

"Do you need any help?" asks Naruto, starting to open the door.

"NO! It's okay!" I shout.

_Don't come in, please. I am naked in here! I have to grab some clothes! Put on a tank top and daddy shirt. Okay, old jeans! They are WAY too small. I have to call Ino and borrow some of her clothes._

Ino,

Can you bring over some clothes? Like, now? Don't ask questions. Just come immediately. Bring a whole bag of clothes.

-

"Hey, Ino." I say, glumly.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!" Ino screams. "What the hell happened to Sakura? Did you eat her, you slutty bitch? And why do you look like Sakura? What's with your hair, and your nails, and your face? And why are you sitting there in a towel, wet? Do you think you look hot or something? You…..actually, you do look hot…" She says, trailing off.

"Pig, what is your problem? My boobs are bigger, so my bras don't fit, and my butt no longer fits in my underwear." I say. Waaaaa!

"Ohhhhh. So that's why you called me to bring you clothes."

"Yeah."

In the end, we managed to fit me in one of her shorts and two tank tops and a long shirt on top. That way, they would support my bazookas.

_**Bazookas? Anyway, what are you wearing down there if you have no underwear? Please tell me that you aren't borrowing some of Ino's.**_

No, actually, my area 51 is uncovered. It's quite breezy up here.

"Sakura?" Ino says, waving her hand in front of my face.

We walk into the mall, awkwardly. Because, now I am taller than Ino. I am now 5'9". I know. I am REALLY tall. We get to Victoria's Secret and we walk inside, looking for lingerie. When I walk inside, guess who I see?

_The Jerk, himself. I will sabotage his life, and he will never see it coming. Oooohhh. Look who's with him. Karin. The bitch. She doesn't deserve a boyfriend. Actually, scratch that. They're perfect for each other. Whoa. Are they buying lingerie? That's so…weird. Whoa. Is she trying it on in front of him? Modeling it for him? Ew. She is such a slut._

"Look, Ino. Isn't Karin such a slut?" I ask, pointing towards them.

"Ahhhh! Sasuke! He's SO hot!" Ino squeals.

_My God. My best friend is a FANGIRL. Ugh._

_**Yes. With this, I totally agree. But, that guy is HOT. I don't blame her. Go ask him out. He'll definitely accept. With my hotness, everyone falls in love with me.**_

_Ahem. Excuse me? You are a spirit. It is ME who is hot. So, what the hell are you talking about? Anyhow, he won't even remember me, 'cause of my change in appearance._

_**That's a good thing. Now, walk over there and talk to him. Repeat everything I say.**_

_Oh, sure! Not! As if I'd listen to my freaky conscience._

_**WHAT?! That's it, you freak. I will have God punish you for your insolence.**_

_Oh, just shut up._

"Hello? Sakura? You think he's hot too, right?" Ino asks.

"Ugh. Blech. Ew. No." I say, crinkling my nose.

"Seriously? That dude is HHHHOOOTTTTT!" Ino squeals, again, jumping up and down.

_Sometimes, I feel ashamed of my best friend. _

_**Yeah, whatever. I'm taking a shower. So, shut up. You're making me feel awkward.**_

_gape_

"Ahem. Sakura? Why are you gaping?" Ino asks. "Now hurry up! Get some underwear!"

"Um, Ino? I think you're mistaken. I'm buying lingerie, not underwear." I state, matter-of-factly.

"Hey, honey. Do you want me to help you try some on?" asks a familiar, grinning voice.

_Son of a bitch. I can feel him grinning, and smirking, and…just being a son of a bitch!_

"No thanks. I'm good." I say, faking a smile, and pushing past.

"We haven't met yet, have we? I'm Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." He says, grinning, showing his glinting teeth.

_**Quick. Say something clever. Say, "Oooh. I always wanted a James Bond man." Yeah, say that.**_

"Back off, freak." I say.

_**Noooo! Why didn't you listen to me?**_

_**Sasuke's POV**_

_Wait. Did that girl just call me a son of a bitch? She is hot. But, I prefer slutty, sexy girls. Not weird, sexy girls. But, damn! She is so sexy! How could that not have worked?_

_**End of Sasuke's POV**_

_Hah! Did you see his face?_

_**I did. And now, I have died. He looked at me…you, like a…a…WORM! We're worms! Nooo.**_

_Whoa. Just chill._

"Anyway. Dude, we have met before. It's me Sakura." I say, grinning back. Well, actually, more like a smirk, than a grin.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

_Wait. What?_

_**End of Sasuke's POV**_

_Hahaha. Did you see his face? Priceless._

----------

**NOTE: **Hey, Pretzel. What's up? Send me a message, and I'll reply folks! R&R!!! Oh, I want to show ya'll something. It's awesome. I saw it on someone's profile, and if you don't have it, you should add it.

**COOL THING:**

(\/)

(n.n)

(")(")

Awesome, right? I've named mine, Qwerty!


End file.
